


A Guy Like You

by ShySpaceBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Communication Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySpaceBoy/pseuds/ShySpaceBoy
Summary: “Really, Keith, whatever it is you can tell me. It’s okay, we just have to talk about stuff like this!”“I can’t! A guy like you just… wouldn’t understand!”





	A Guy Like You

It happened like this the last time.

Kissing is good, touching is good.

Everything is just fine until Keith starts staring nervously down at the floor, suddenly distant and unwilling. It had happened again, just like Lance had feared.

It was an unsettling pattern he couldn’t wrap his head around. Lance had only noticed it after it started to become a routine. Keith not being ready was perfectly fine with him, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Lance always begged to know what was wrong, but the answers he got weren’t very clear.

Lance had asked if he wasn’t ready, and Keith said that wasn’t it. He had asked if he just didn’t want to right now, Keith said that wasn’t it. He had asked if he did something Keith didn’t like, and he said that wasn’t the case. What the case was, Lance couldn’t seem to figure out.

Lance became terribly insecure about the whole ordeal. He was horrified by the thought of violating Keith’s boundaries, and Keith gave very little explanation. Lance desperately wanted to know if there was something about his own behavior that needed to be corrected. He really just wanted Keith to be happy and comfortable, anything Keith asked of him he’d do, he just had to say it.

Soon Lance started to avoid any kind of intimacy between them. He knew it wasn’t the right way to go, but he couldn’t think of what could be wrong. It was all so new and confusing. Lance had never been in such a committed relationship. Hell, he had barely been in relationships. He really liked Keith and he didn’t want to fuck up what they had. He knew something had to change sooner or later for this to work. It’s not even sex he’s worried about; sex isn’t important. Lance needs to make Keith feel comfortable talking about how he feels.

Usually, things got heated between them later at night on the weekend, when neither of them were particularly busy during the day. Sometimes Keith initiated the contact, but that didn’t keep Lance from feeling guilty when it didn’t go well.

It was near midnight on a Saturday, and things were getting a bit intense. Lance absolutely loved kissing Keith, he couldn’t think of anything better, but he couldn’t help but be distracted. He became less and less enthusiastic, guilt clouding his thoughts. He knew it would happen again, in about ten minutes like it always did. Keith sensed his rigidity and paused.

“You okay?” He whispered, still hovering an inch in front of Lance’s face. Based on his expression he didn’t look as though he wanted to stop, but Lance still felt uneasy. He didn’t want to try and read Keith’s thoughts based on body language.

“I uh, I don’t know.” Lance muttered. Keith’s face sank slightly.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Keith sat up straight and put a tiny bit more space between where they were sitting on Lance’s bed.

“It’s just…” Lance sighed dejectedly, turning his eyes to the floor. He felt bad for interrupting them. Maybe this was the one time where it wasn’t going to happen, and he stopped it himself like an idiot. Guilt began to collect in his stomach, but he decided that either way, they need to talk about it.

“…Something’s been bothering me lately. I kinda need to tell you.” Lance finished, bringing his gaze back to Keith’s.

“What is it?” Keith stared owlishly back at Lance, puzzled.

“It’s just… you always like, freeze up when we, like, do stuff. We both keep ignoring it, but I just can’t anymore. I need to know what’s wrong.” Lance urged.

As expected, Keith fell silent. He avoided eye contact.

“Keith, babe, we really have to talk about this! This is exactly what I’m talking about, I have to know what’s wrong.” Lance took Keith’s hand in his own. “It’s my job as your boyfriend to make you feel comfortable. If I’m doing something to violate you, I have to know.”

“It’s… it’s not that…” Keith murmured.

“Did I do something you didn’t like?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head.

“Where you not feeling it?”

“No…” Keith sighed.

“Not ready?” Lance suggested.

“That’s not it.” Keith replied.

“What is it, babe? You gotta tell me.” Lance begged. He was really worried. He couldn’t bear upsetting Keith and not knowing about it.

“I-I can’t Lance.” Keith stammered, slightly recoiling from Lance.

“Is there not a reason? There doesn’t have to be one, you just have to tell me that!” Lance pleaded.

“No I want to, just-“ Keith cut himself short.

“Just what, babe? You can tell me!”

“I’m just scared-“ Keith started to squeeze Lance’s hand.

“It’s normal to be scared, but that’s all you have to say, Keith. You haven’t given me a clear answer and it’s really worrying me!”

“Not of that! I just…” Keith trailed off.

“Please, babe you can tell me.”

“I can’t! That’s what I’m scared of, I’m…scared of how you’ll react.” Keith seemed to shrink away more, but he didn’t let go of Lance’s hand.

“React to what? I just need to know if I’m doing something wrong, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s not about you, it’s me.”

“Really, Keith, whatever it is you can tell me. It’s okay, we just have to talk about stuff like this!”

“I can’t! A guy like you just… wouldn’t understand!” Keith yelled.

“Understand _what_?” Lance cried.

“I’m trans, Lance!”

Lance froze. He was completely blown away. Keith slumped over, attempting to hide his face.

“I didn’t want to tell you like this…” Keith began to cry. He started to turn and leave when Lance gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He started to laugh. Keith shuddered, his sad expression replaced with fearful shock.

“Oh man, we both have some communication issues.” Lance sighed.

“What? What’s so funny?” Keith demanded rather defensively, his face flushed in anger.

“Babe, it’s okay! I’m trans too!” Lance quickly clarified, beaming at his boyfriend.

“What?! Wait, are you fucking with me? Because if you are it isn’t funny!” Keith sniffled, crossing his arms.

“No no no, babe, look!” Lance stood up, removing his shirt. Surely enough, underneath was a black chest binder. Keith stared in awe for a moment. The two started laughing again, a weird, relieved laugh. Keith was still crying a little bit, but Lance wiped away his tears. Keith tackled Lance with a huge hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Oh my god I was so scared to tell you! I’m sorry Lance I didn’t realize-“ Keith clung onto him like there was no tomorrow, while Lance showered him in kisses.

“It’s okay! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you! That was pretty dumb on my part.” He chuckled.  
  
“I love you, Lance.” Keith purred.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie since exams drained what little energy I had to write. Chapter two of my other fic is about halfway done, it should be finished soon but ugh I’m so tired


End file.
